I'll Give You Rest
by Ominae
Summary: After Raidō had returned from his trip to the Dark Realm, he is comforted by the Herald on the burdens placed on him to protect Tokyo as a devil summoner and high school student.


Devil Summoner: Raidō Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army/Debiru Samanā: Kuzunoha Raidō tai Chōriki Heidan - I'll Give You Rest

By: Ominae

Rating: K

NOTE:

All characters of Devil Summoner: Raidō Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army are under the copyright of Atlus.

Summary:

After Raidō had returned from his trip to the Dark Realm, he is comforted by the Herald on the burdens placed on him to protect Tokyo as a devil summoner and high school student.

* * *

Nameless Shrine, Shinoda, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"Well, that was one hell of an event."

Raidō Kuzunoha the XIV, or better known as Raidō in the public eye, and his feline assistant and sidekick Gōto emerged out of the Dark Realm portal. His cape fluttered a bit as he walked a few steps from the portal when the two were approached by a familiar female figure wearing a hood over her head aside from being in a kimino.

"Greetings to you both." The figure known as the Herald bowed her head before Raidō and Gōto. "I hope your travel to Dark Fukugawa-Chō was not difficult."

"It wasn't." Gōto replied. "But it sure was tiring." He then raised Raidō. "Hey, big guy. Listen, before we get some lockpicks out, I need to take a piss. You going?"

Raidō shook his head. "It's quite all right. I'll do it later before we head back."

"Suit yourself." Gōto leaped down the steps and went to the nearby bushes. "I'll go ahead, so you sit down and take a break or what."

Raidō nodded, deciding to sit down on one of the steps as Gotō went about to conduct his own business.

"How does being a Devil Summoner feel?" Raidō turned around to see the Herald speaking to him.

"I don't know, actually."

The Herald stared at the Yumizuki High School student. "What do you mean by that?"

Raidō took off his cap. "I'm not really sure actually. Being a Devil Summoner is not as easy as walking in a park in Tokyo. I actually have demons that I can fight with and fight against." He patted his chest, with a clinking sound to indicate the location of his demon-filled kudas.

"So you are a student, yes?" The Herald asked.

Raidō nodded again. "I'm at Yumizuki High. I'm just doing detective work with the Narumi Detective Agency as part-time."

The Herald replied, "I see."

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't expected to do this. I'm just normal high school kid trying to get good grades and I do plan to join the Imperial army once I graduate in a few years from now."

The hooded shrine guardian did not respond, but continued to listen to Raidō's ranting.

"I do need a long vacation after this fiasco. I'm just so deadbeat that I didn't get some rest time after my case was over. Or maybe it would've been better if demons would stay where they are and never come to our world..."

The teenaged Devil Summoner sighed, fiddling around with his cape when he was hugged gently from behind.

"You do not have to worry about yourself, Raidō Kuzunoha the XIV." The Herald had hugged him from behind and whispered on his left ear. "Or should I say..."

Raidō was shocked when she heard him speak of his true name.

"Do not worry." The Herald hugged him tighter. "Your secret is safe with me."

"I understand."

"But more importantly," Raidō noticed that the Herald rubbed her fingers on his stomach, making his cheeks go red. "I would like to comfort you when you need a shoulder to cry on and when you need rest, if that is okay with you."

Raidō simply smiled.

"Yeah, I guess that's good enough. Thank you." He then faced the Herald, who smiled at him. "But I don't know your name..."

"It' simple." The Herald whispered to Raidō. "My name is..."

THE END

PS - Hope this RK fic was swell when you guys review. Seriously, do review and let me know how this non-slash fic is. Truth is, I'm sick and tired of the yaoi stuff. It's about time the non-yaois step up here. For now, hope you like are impressed with the Raidō/Herald pairing.

Anyway, it's off to do an Ultimate Force AU based on the 13th episode, Deadlier than the Male. Either that or a Martin Mystery fics with one, maybe a cross with Kara no Kyokai and another with a You're Under Arrest cross to tie up with a future RE4 fic. Plans do include a Metal Gear Solid fic with Snake/Naomi, not sure how to do this and then a Jiraishin fic (NA people, it's Ice Blade when MIXX published it before it ended due to censorship since it was a seinen manga). You guys can read Jiraishin in onemanga(dot)com.


End file.
